leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
M19
|jaed=ポストに声を投げ入れて |enop=Stand Tall |ened= |jpprem=July 16, 2016 |usprem=December 5, 2016 |jpvid=December 14, 2016 |usvid=March 21, 2017 |usrating=TV-Y7 |ukrating=? |carating=? |qurating=? |irrating=? |aurating=G |nzrating=G |jprating=? |derating=? }} Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (Japanese: ポケモン・ザ・ムービー　ＸＹ＆Ｚ　ボルケニオンと のマギアナ Pokémon the Movie XY&Z: Volcanion and the Mechanical Magearna) is the third and final movie and the nineteenth Pokémon movie overall. It was released in Japan on July 16, 2016 and premiered in the United States on December 5, 2016 on alongside the first two episodes of the . The English dub first premiered in Australia and New Zealand on November 4, 2016. It first aired in the United Kingdom on on November 19, 2016 after Valuable Experience for All!, and aired in Singapore and Malaysia on November 24, 2016. It was first hinted at in a teaser following M18 in Japan featuring Zygarde in its . was revealed to have a starring role in the film in the January 2016 issue of CoroCoro. The March 2016 issue of CoroCoro revealed the film's title and the new Pokémon as another of its stars. Other posters and logos M19 Pikachu the Movie poster.png|''Pikachu the Movie'' poster M19 teaser poster.png|Teaser poster M19 poster.png|First poster M19 poster 2.png|Second poster M19 logo.png|Japanese logo M19 logo eng.png|English logo Blurb In this latest cinematic adventure, Ash meets the Mythical Pokémon Volcanion when it crashes down from the sky, creating a cloud of dust—and a mysterious force binds the two of them together! Volcanion despises humans and tries to get away, but it’s forced to drag Ash along as it continues its rescue mission. They arrive in a city of cogs and gears, where a corrupt minister has stolen the ultimate invention: the Artificial Pokémon Magearna, created 500 years ago. He plans to use its mysterious power to take control of this mechanical kingdom! Can Ash and Volcanion work together to rescue Magearna? One of the greatest battles in Pokémon history is about to unfold! Plot A man and woman piloting an airship carrying a special container notice that their craft is being pursued by . The woman, Cherie, tells her co-pilot Levi to go out and deal with Volcanion, who lands on the ship's deck. Levi sends out an and , then uses a jeweled bracelet to activate a power he calls "Mega Wave", forcibly transforming his Pokémon into their Mega Evolved forms. Volcanion engages Mega Alakazam and Mega Glalie in battle, but Levi manages to fit an electronic band around one of its legs. Volcanion deflects a second band, but Levi has Mega Glalie freeze Volcanion in a block of ice before launching it off the ship. and continue their travels. Ash and have a battle to train, but shortly afterward, Volcanion crashes down onto the scene like an icy meteor. When the steam from Volcanion thawing clears, Ash discovers the band Volcanion deflected earlier now attached to himself. Volcanion tries to leave, only for Ash to be forcibly pulled to the band on its leg. Clemont discovers that the bands are forming a magnetic chain between Ash and Volcanion. Angered by the presence of humans near it, Volcanion flies off in pursuit of Levi and Cherie, taking Ash along unwillingly. En route, Volcanion briefly lands at a café, where notice Ash with it and decide to follow. At a castle, Levi and Cherie present the container to their boss, Cabinet Minister Alva, and a boy who is with him. It turns out to contain , a Pokémon. The boy introduces himself as Prince Raleigh of the Azoth Kingdom, the land where Magearna was originally born five hundred years prior. Volcanion suddenly appears with Ash, prompting Alva to activate Mega Wave on his Gengar along with Alakazam and Glalie using his staff. Volcanion is again frozen, and while Ash is stuck near it, Raleigh explains to him that Magearna is an artificial Pokémon created by the inventor Nikola, surprising him. Meanwhile, Raleigh's older sister Kimia launches her own flying device to observe Volcanion after being informed of its presence by her personal assistant, Flamel. As Volcanion thaws out, Ash's Pokémon arrive, and assist in overwhelming the three Mega Evolved Pokémon and creating enough confusion for Volcanion to escape with Magearna, angering Alva. Levi and Cherie soon find Team Rocket scaling the side of the castle and capture them. Under a bridge, Ash reunites with his friends, and they all introduce themselves to Magearna. Volcanion tries to keep the humans away from Magearna, as it does not trust them, prompting Magearna to scold it. gives Ash new clothing to replace his water-damaged outfit, while Clemont tries and fails to remove the bands bonding Ash and Volcanion together. As a result, Ash and his friends are forced to accompany Volcanion and Magearna back to their home, the Nebel Plateau. Elsewhere, Alva meets with Team Rocket in his office and realizes that they know Ash well. Seeing an opportunity, he recruits them to his cause. That night, while en route to the Nebel Plateau, Ash's group is attacked by Team Rocket, who now possess Mega Wave bracelets supplied to them by Alva which they use to Mega Evolve the and given to them. Ash and Volcanion try to fight them off while Serena, Clemont and flee with Magearna, only for them to fall into a pitfall trap left by Team Rocket. To end the fight, Volcanion explodes using ; Kimia also appears with her own shiny Mega to defeat Team Rocket. Clemont gives Ash a protective suit he developed so that the next time Volcanion explodes, he will not be hurt. Kimia tells the group about Alva and her brother: Raleigh held a great interest in arcane science, the practices Nikola used, so Alva tutored him in both arcane science and the history of the Azoth Kingdom. Raleigh trusts Alva completely, but Kimia does not and suspects he holds an ulterior motive. At the Nebel Plateau, Volcanion reveals that all the Pokémon living there were harmed by humans and thus fear them. The group begins earning the trust of the plateau's Pokémon by bringing out their own Pokémon and helping to drive off a who appears to try and capture an . Ash goes with Volcanion into the cave where it lives, but when it enters a pool to recharge its reserves of water, Clemont's protective suit malfunctions and explodes. The group realizes that the acid produced by the living in the cave can dissolve the bands linking Ash to Volcanion, so they do so. Volcanion tells Ash to leave, but Ash refuses and continues to argue with Volcanion. Later, Alva and his forces invade the Nebel Plateau, flooding the area with smoke. He deploys traps to capture most of the Pokémon and humans, while Levi and Cherie come down from the airship with a large army of Pokémon. They threaten Magearna that they will torture the humans and Pokémon, including Ash and Volcanion, using electricity until it submits and goes with them. Unable to watch its friends get tortured, Magearna surrenders and is taken to Alva and Raleigh by the army's . Raleigh expresses his excitement that their plans can succeed, but Alva betrays him and has Gengar paralyze Magearna. He opens the hatch on Magearna's chest, revealing its , which he tries to remove. Raleigh tries to stop him, but Levi holds him and forces him to watch as Alva removes the Soul-Heart, effectively "killing" Magearna. Having no more use for it, Alva has Gengar discard Magearna's body before ordering the entire army to use , seemingly killing all of the humans and Pokémon below, including Raleigh's sister. Alva tells the horrified prince that he will now be able to seize control of the Azoth Kingdom before having Gengar put him to sleep. Down below, the humans and Pokémon survived the mass Hyper Beam through a combination of and . They find Magearna's body and resolve to get the Soul-Heart back from Alva so they can revive Magearna. Alva, meanwhile, blasts Jessie and James off when they try to steal the Soul-Heart back from him once Meowth realizes Magearna's soul is still alive inside of it, keeping Meowth held hostage. While riding Kimia's flying craft back to the Azoth Kingdom, Volcanion tells the group of how it first met Magearna in the flower field of the Nebel Plateau hundreds of years ago. Flamel contacts Kimia and informs her that Alva intends to use the Soul-Heart to activate the hidden mechanisms within the castle, which Nikola designed to defend the kingdom in case of attack. When he installs the Soul-Heart in the mechanism, the castle transforms and rises out of the ground, becoming a flying fortress. Alva spots Kimia's craft approaching and becomes excited to test the weapons the fortress contains. Power drains from the Soul-Heart into a laser cannon on the fortress, but it fails to fire. Meowth realizes that Magearna is actively fighting Alva's commands. Ash sends all of his Pokémon out, and the group lands on the castle to meet Levi, Cherie and the entire Mega Wave army head-on. As a massive battle breaks out, Volcanion pierces the ground, allowing itself, Ash, Kimia, and Kimia's Gardevoir to head for the control room. They arrive and confront Alva, only to be caught in the same torture traps he used earlier. Now aware of Magearna fighting him, Alva decides to break its spirit completely by forcing it to fire the laser at the Nebel Plateau. With Gengar controlling it, Magearna cannot stop the laser from firing, and the shock of destroying its home causes its soul to fade from within the Soul-Heart. Alva fires the laser at the Nebel Plateau again, but all of the Pokémon there team up to block it. Their power is not enough, so Squishy jumps off the fortress and absorbs a massive number of Zygarde Cells, briefly transforming into its Complete Forme to block the laser with (although this Forme is not seen by anyone else). Volcanion tries to use Steam Eruption to destroy the traps, but runs out of water. It still manages to tear the traps off, causing Alva to panic and order Gengar to attack. Pikachu counteracts with and , knocking Alva and Gengar back. Ash climbs the mechanism with Greninja, grabs Alva's dropped staff and jams it into the machinery, breaking the Mega Wave jewel in it. Gengar immediately reverts to its original form and flees, and Levi and Cherie's bracelets break, releasing their entire army as well. Jessie and James, who hitched a ride on Kimia's craft earlier, free Meowth while Raleigh wakes up and reunites with his sister. However, Alva takes advantage of the distraction to lock the fortress on a collision course with the Nebel Plateau, hoping to kill all of his enemies. He attempts to flee using an Arcane Science jetpack, but Greninja uses and breaks it, sending Alva spiraling to the forest below. Ash re-installs the Soul-Heart in Magearna, but because of what Alva did to it, it appears to have lost its memory and personality. Raleigh discovers he is unable to override the controls of the fortress and stop the crash. The group plans to destroy the castle from within the engine room, but Ash refuses to let Volcanion carry the plan out, as he realizes it will be a suicide mission. Instead, Volcanion helps the humans and Pokémon evacuate the castle, but at the last minute, it jumps back inside, intending to sacrifice itself. Apologizing for not being able to save Magearna, Volcanion explodes once Kimia has completed the evacuation, completely destroying the fortress. At the Nebel Plateau, Ash, his friends, Kimia and Raleigh mourn Volcanion's death and Magearna's state with the Pokémon living there. A thick fog suddenly envelops the area, and Volcanion appears, having barely survived. The sight of Volcanion snaps Magearna back to its true self, but Volcanion collapses, seemingly dead. Desperate to save its friend, Magearna produces flowers from its arms. The pollen gets in Volcanion's nose and makes it sneeze, reviving it much to everyone's delight. Now back to health, Volcanion gives Pikachu and the other Pokémon the distinction of being honorary members of the Nebel Plateau. Team Rocket, watching from nearby, express satisfaction at how things turned out. In the credits, the Nebel Plateau Pokémon gather the wreckage of the fortress and bury it in a huge hole. Ash and his friends return to the Azoth Kingdom with Kimia and Raleigh, where Bonnie proposes to Flamel on Clemont's behalf. Later, Kimia and Gardevoir discover Alva tangled in the wreckage of his jetpack in a tree. She arrests him using the magnetic bands used on Volcanion and Ash, keeping him from fleeing even though he attempts to. Levi and Cherie are also imprisoned. Taking Ash's advice, Raleigh goes out on a Pokémon journey of his own with his in order to see the world and learn about more than just past history. Kimia watches him leave from what remains of the castle. Magearna continues to live in peace at the Nebel Plateau with the other Pokémon, while Volcanion watches over them from its cave. Featured Pokémon * * * Major events Debuts * * * (Complete Forme) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Alain * Korrina * Alva * Kimia * Raleigh * Levi * Cherie * Nikola * Flamel * Azoth princess * * Citizens * Mother and daughter Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * (Alva's; Mega Gengar; ; escapes) * (Kimia's; Mega Gardevoir; ) * (Raleigh's; flashback) * (Raleigh's) * (Levi's; Mega Alakazam; escapes) * (Levi's; Mega Glalie; escapes) * (Levi's; Mega Steelix; escapes) * (Cherie's; Mega Manectric; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Heracross; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Pinsir; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Camerupt; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Banette; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Houndoom; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Tyranitar; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Pidgeot; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Swampert; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Aggron; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Beedrill; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Salamence; escapes) * (Levi and Cherie's; Mega Sharpedo; escapes) * (Trainers'; ×4) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2) * (multiple) * (×2) * (×3) * (multiple) * (×2) * (multiple) * * * * * (multiple) * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * (×3) * * * (multiple; ) * * * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple; ) * * * (×2) * (×2) * * (image) Intro only * ( ) * ( ) * * * ( ) * (evolves) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * (evolves) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * (evolves) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * (Mega Tyranitar; fantasy) * (Mega Medicham; fantasy) * (Mega Banette; fantasy) * (Mega Ampharos; fantasy) * (Mega Mawile; fantasy) * (Mega Heracross; fantasy) * (Mega Gyarados; fantasy) Cast ! colspan=6 | Special appearances by |- Somegorō Ichikawa|ボルケニオン|市川染五郎|top=yes}} Mayu Matsuoka|キミア|松岡茉優}} Yasuyuki Kase|ドーガ|加瀬康之}} Tomomichi Nishimura|エリファス|西村知道}} Aurora Bea|Flamel|Sanae Kobayashi|フラメル|小林沙苗|bottom=yes}} |} Soundtrack Events A CoroCoro sponsored election was issued to decide the distribution Pokémon for the movie, among others. won first place, with runner ups including , , , and as second, third, fourth, and fifth place, respectively, as well as ranking last place at 720. When distributed, Greninja came with a Master Ball as a held item. Similarly, Simisear acted as a distribution Pokémon at various stores in Japan from June 25 to July 15, 2016 as a consolation for being put in last place in the elections. This particular Simisear came at Level 5, have the moves , , , and , and is equipped with an . Other events took place between June 17 and July 8 (with it potentially ending earlier if the codes run out before the latter date) and between July 9 and July 15, passcodes are distributed that allow the player to download a and Mega , respectively, that are modeled after Kimia and Alva's respective Pokémon. The latter code is good until August 31. In addition, a special disk for Pokémon Ga-Olé with a QR Code on it was distributed at theaters. The QR Code can be scanned in Pokémon Sun and Moon's QR Scanner to allow the player to receive the Mythical Pokémon . Manga adaptation Trivia * This movie was released between XY126 and XY127 in Japan. Chronologically, however, it must take place before the aforementioned episodes, as the episodes are placed in the middle of the Lumiose Conference. * This is the first Pokémon movie to not air a Pikachu short alongside it since the fourteenth movie. Executive producer Okamoto Junya explained that the decision was a consequence of how challenging the previous Pikachu short was.ポケモン短編映画が今年「おやすみ」の理由（1/2） - シネマトゥデイ (Japanese) * Of all Pokémon movies to star Mythical Pokémon, this is the first time more than one has a starring role. * This is the first movie to have its manga adaptation radically diverge from the film in terms of plotline since Destiny Deoxys. * This film's introduction shows the beginning of Alain's battle with Korrina, the resolution of which was seen in A Diamond in the Rough!. * This movie is the first time since the where the animation of has a metallic appearance. * This movie is the lowest grossing Pokémon movie in Japan to date. * This is the only appearance of a Generation VII Pokémon prior to the . * This movie marks the first appearance of an other than the one that belonged to . * The English dub of the movie is dedicated to the memory of Eric Medalle. * This is currently the last movie to take place in the main series' continuity to date. * This is the final movie to feature Kayzie Rogers before her retirement from the . Errors * At one point in the movie, Levi and Cherie send out their entire Mega Wave army, which consists of 14 Pokémon, even though it should not be possible for a single person to carry more than six Pokémon (allowing a maximum of 12 for two people). * In the ian Portuguese dub, when is about to explode the fortress, says it is outside of the water, instead of without water. * After kicking Mega Sharpedo during the Mega Evolution fight, Hawlucha's mouth is red instead of white. * After Mega Evolving, Kimia's Gardevoir's torso is colored blue instead of black Dub edits * After the flower field is destroyed by the flying fortress's laser, the sound of Magearna screaming is removed from the dub. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |ms= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |vi= |he= |tr= |el= }} Related articles * Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (manga) External links * Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel on Amazon Video (English) * Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel on Google Play (English) * Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel on the iTunes Store (English) * * Japanese movie website * Pokemon.co.jp movie website * References Category:Episodes which aired in Australia before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Pokémon – Der Film: Volcanion und das mechanische Wunderwerk es:P19 fr:Volcanion et la merveille mécanique it:F19 ja:ポケモン・ザ・ムービー XY&Z ボルケニオンと機巧のマギアナ zh:Pokémon the movie XY&Z 第19作